legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Deadpool
Wade Wilson was an international assassin who had worked for various governments when he developed an aggressive cancer. In an effort to find a cure, he enrolled in the Weapon X program in Canada, which gave him a healing factor from another member and set him to work for them. When he killed a team member, he was thrown out of the program and was sent to have his abilities removed, where he was experimented on instead. The results of his stay there were a diminished mental state, a healing factor that could not cure his cancer or heal his scars, an infatuation with death, and his freedom to return to for-hire mercenary work. As "The Merc with a Mouth" he set out as Deadpool to kill and have a good time doing it. Deadpool was created by Fabian Nicieza and Rob Liefeld, first appearing in New Mutants #98. (1991) His theme LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Deadpool tagged along with Angewomon, Lizbeth and Maka after they fought him during the Nod attack on New York. He proved to be helpful to them, but he also proved to be a big pain in the ass. A League Storyline Deadpool was watching TV in his apartment when he is suddenly summoned by Samael (although he doesn't know who he is at the time) and is tasked with killing Frankie. While hesitant to do so at first, he immediately jumps on board when Samael promises $5,000,000 in cash along with a lifetime subscription to Cosmopolitan Magazine and chimichangas. Deadpool is sent to the Southern Air Temple where he confronts Frankie, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Iroh, and Zuko. He easily defeats them all and is just about to kill Aang when Frankie, under the assumption that he was killed from being impaled by Deadpool, is brought back by Aria and becomes a False Super Saiyan. He then proceeds to beat up on the mercenary until the transformation wears off. When Deadpool is about to kill him off, Frankie promises that he will be paid by a literal goddess if he joins up with them. Deadpool agrees and he joins the team on their adventures. LOTM: The Angels Return Deadpool had been hunting down Metal Face, who had been causing trouble in the Marvel universe. He finally tracked the metal chatterbox down to the Mighty Orbots universe...and killed him, saving the Disney Angels and their pals. Angewomon is grateful for Deadpool's help and is pleased to have him, but Oswald does not seem excited at all. The Protectors of the Multi-Universe TBA Gallery 8c4303c84647f8f46afc049afbc8b85c-deadpool-game-trailer.jpg 3162267-deadpool-2013-ps3-game.jpg 1412786243126.jpg deadpool.gif deadpool__like_a_boss__by_bladepuppetmaster-d630t9t.png deadpool_0.jpg deadpool_gamescon_art4.jpeg deadpool-arrested-sydney-train.gif deadpool-banner.png Deadpool-game1.gif deadpoolgame-behind-the-scenes-ryan-reynolds-mocapping-deadpool.gif deadpool-it-s-official-everyone-a-deadpool-movie-is-a-go.jpeg deadpool-official-103859.jpg dp3.jpg tumblr_ne1wl0c8MY1tltfdgo2_250.gif deadpool attack.jpg deadpool bring it on.jpg deadpool chaching.jpg deadpool cry.gif deadpool hey you.png deadpool hmm.jpg deadpool loves you.jpg deadpool oh well.jpg deadpool oh.jpg deadpool paper.jpg deadpool reach.jpg deadpool read.jpg deadpool ready gun.jpg deadpool ready sword.jpg deadpool sad.gif deadpool skeptical.jpg deadpool social.jpg deadpool that's me.jpg deadpool wave.jpg deadpool wink.jpg deadpool angry.jpg deadpool beg.jpg deadpool break dance.jpg deadpool cute.jpg deadpool dance.jpg deadpool lounging.gif deadpool unmasked.jpg|Deadpool unmasked deadpool whooo.jpg deadpool you sir.jpg 402D889000000578-0-image-m-4_1494456960876.jpg Deadpool.jpg deadpoolc.jpg deadpool-SYB_0010_v064.1113_rgb.jpg joi-harris-rip.jpg landscape-1482428111-1472550257-deadpool-clap2.gif deadpool earnest.jpg deadpool revealed.gif deadpool unmasked attack.jpg tumblr_p1n5z5ZXsw1r05bkco6_540.gif deadpool pilot.jpg deadpool-deflecting-bullets.jpg deadpoolphotos2.jpg Category:Characters Category:Mercenaries Category:The Hailfire Empire Category:The Cosmic Empire Category:Characters hailing from the Marvel Universe Category:Masked Characters Category:Funniest Characters Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Mutants Category:Teleporters Category:Egomaniacs Category:Gun Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Sociopathic Hero Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Nolan North Category:Morally Ambiguous Characters Category:Characters with accelerated Healing Category:Perverts Category:Awesome Characters Category:Likable Characters Category:Mentally Insane Heroes Category:Characters who break the 4th wall Category:Characters with Multiple Personality Disorder Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Characters favorite by 22kingdomheartsfan Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502 Category:Characters favorite by Rengoku18 Category:Character in A League Category:A League Member Category:Characters favorite by TheBrideKing Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Category:Heroes Category:Anti Heroes Category:Characters liked by Officer Candy Apple Category:Villains Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Characters in LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files Category:Anti Villains Category:Type IV Anti Heroes Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Allies of Angels of Mass Destruction Category:Characters voiced and/or played by John Kassir Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Takehito Koyasu Category:TheBrideKing's Favorite Heroes Category:Children of the Autobots' allies Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Chatterboxes Category:Regenerators Category:Brotherhood of Vader Category:Characters who might fall in love Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Allies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Breakout Characters Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Deadpool and Mervamon Category:Characters favorite by TheNightKing Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Ryan Reynolds Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Menslady`s story) Category:Character in Protectors of the Multi-Universe Category:Narrators Category:Characters in LOTM: Challenge of the Heroes Category:Main Characters in LOTM: Challenge of the Heroes Category:Main Heroes in LOTM: Challenge of the Heroes Category:Heroes in LOTM: Challenge of the Heroes Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Will Friedle